Friend
by Hitomisure
Summary: My another thought about how Kanda-chan meets Ravi-kun and how they're friend. Yeah, how'd Ravi-kun do if his Kanda-chan is too stubborn to admit their relationship. Shounen Ai rate and for RaviKanda fan....
1. Chapter 1 First Sight

Friend

**Well, it's my new fic. It's still from the same idea in my "Childhood" story. I'm not satisfied with that story, so I write this. It's hard to play with Innocence, so I decide to leave it alone. So, my characters in this story already use their Innocence expertly. So, you can say that this new story is another way Kanda-chan meets Ravi-kun.**

**(Sorry for Allen fan, again that there isn't him in my story. I still play Ravi+Kanda.) **

**I don't drop my "Childhood" story. I'll keep writing as long as I can.**

**Thank you everyone for every review of "Childhood" story. I hope you would R&R this story, too. I really want to know what you think and like this story more than my "Childhood" or not.**

**Thank you for anyone who read this story.**

**And, I've one more thing to tell you.**

**This language isn't my native language. I talk and communicate with another. So, Grammar and Vocabulary are not perfect. I know I'd have a Beta Reader but I have not had one. Trust me, I rewrite everything I write more than once. I'm trying to improve my skill and do the best. So, don't expect anything much from my skill. As long as you can understand my story, I'm really happy. I just love to write in this language. **

**Please, enjoy my story. **

--

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

You can guess the others.

--

**Friend**

**Chapter 1**

…**First Sight…**

A small hand unwrapped white bandage around the stomach carefully. It still had a long scar across it but it'd disappear tomorrow. So, the owner of the hand wasn't worried and redressed his white patient shirt.

"At least, this quick healing helps shorting the time, so I don't have to stay here for six months." He sighed.

His sapphire eyes turned to look at the door when he heard a knocking sound. He gave a short answer, changed his clothes and walked out of the wide patient room.

He came to stop in front of the door of science department and raised his fist to knock. But, he changed his mind and walked in silently. He did know that the head of this department was surely sleeping on his table and endless paperwork. So, he just walked to hit that sleeping head and waked him up.

_'Che, damn lazy head. I really wonder how he gets this work.' _

The eight years old boy sighed and whispered in the older boy's ear. He really cursed himself for doing that when he suddenly was dropped in an unpleasant mission and stayed out of the Order with an annoy redhead. Maybe, he'd leave that stupid fifteen years old supervisor slept in death, forever. What? If you thought that staying with too talkative and hyperactive boy was fun, you'd go to check your head.

"Damare! Omae O Korosu!"

And, his patience finally snapped. He really wanted to do that when his annoying partner did as told but only for ten seconds. An old man, the redhead's guardian, was careless and didn't even think to help shutting his heir's mouth. Maybe, Komui really hated him?

"I've some arrange to do. Ravi, you go find an inn with Kanda-dono."

"Roger that! C'mon, Yu-chan, let's go!" The enthusiastic boy said with big smile and dragged his pissed friend away before he could protest.

"Yu-chan, look! It's good? Good, ne?" Ravi finally let Kanda go and pointed at the said place he proudly found.

The long black haired Exorcist just snapped back while turning away and crossing his arms over his chest. He cursed, again and knocked the other off when he's going to drag him, again.

"I can walk perfectly fine, you idiot. And, don't call my given name or I'll kill you."

"But, it's your name, right?"

Ravi just shrugged and walked after Kanda inside the inn. He's too happy to care his friend's bad mouth since he finally had a friend in the same age. And, he's curious that his partner had anything more than those harsh words and attitudes.

--

**Morning**

This bright morning still wasn't good enough for lightening the young long black haired Exorcist's mood. He had made sure that he got three rooms for their group and locked the door, last night. So, how the hell this redhead was sleeping and hugging him on **HIS** bed, right now.

He tried to wake the intruder up with anyway he could think off but he still kept staying in same position. So, his leg use the last way it knew the best.

_Thud!_

Yes. What else? He kicked this sleeping log out of his bed but this damn head still unbelievably was the same. It had to take a few minutes before he finally stirred and waked up. Maybe, he'd just lock this redhead in a metal coffin and let him have his beautiful sleep, forever.

"Don't even think to ask why your head is hurt or I'll kill you."

The future Bookman rubbed his back and sat up to look at his work partner puzzlingly. He heard the threat but he still dared to ask.

"How did I drop on the ground? I--" But, his life is so precious, so he shut his mouth when he received death glare.

"I'm the one who's ask, you moron. You got a room for sleep, so how the heck were you here? Please, tell me?" He said with dark sweet vocie that send chill running down the other's spine.

"I….Um…..Ouch!"

Before, he'd answer, he's kick by none other than Bookman. Kanda really wonder how did he get in and when?

"I tell you for thousand times that it's not polite to sneak in the other's room!!"

"Itai, you old panda!! I just felt lonely!!" And, he's hit on his head for that.

"Then, why didn't you take your beloved grandpa for your teddy bear?" Kanda snapped.

"Why couldn't it be you, then? I just happened to want to be with you."

Ravi's innocent words really got the pissed swordboy and he's shocked and silent a few minutes. Be with him? Why the hell did he want to be with him? Why did he care? Maybe, he hit his head too hard?

"Hey, can you wake me up in more gentle way, next time?"

The lone Exorcist didn't know what to say, so he just said his famous words "Just…..Leave me alone."

And, he stormed out of the room. Bookman sighed and turned to look at his heir whom finally stood up.

"Watch your manner, young one. He'll hate you if you push him too much. You know what type he's, right?"

"That's why I insist, old man. If he doesn't have anyone like me, he won't be different from a boring robot that easily goes against human race."

"Just make sure you don't get his nerve and don't forget my words."

"Yeah. Yeah."

The young Exorcist said lazily and thought about his grandpa's words for being. He hated those rules of Bookman but he still had to accept it. He's the next generation of Bookman race. What else he could do? He didn't know any other ways to live, after all.

--

**Deep in the forest**

"Shut up for a few minutes, will ya?" Kanda nearly protested in murderous tone after had been listening to his talkative member for hours.

"But I just want to tell you what I have found while traveling with old man."

"I'm not old, you idiot!" And, the said one immediately kicked the impolite kid.

"That's hurt! I just said what's true!" And, he childishly ran to hide behind the silent Exorcist and stuck his tongue out.

"Yu's so meannie!!" Ravi cried out after he had gotten another hit from Kanda.

"Damare!" The hitter snapped.

When Bookman looked silently behind them, he couldn't help to smile, though he's worried. It's not good if his boy sank in this friendship too deep.

**A few minutes later**

They found that Innocent was in the big cave but they couldn't get near. There's unnatural storm kept pushing them away. The cause was 2 level Akuma with very long dangerous claws.

Fortunately or not, the boys were shoved in the cave while Bookman's deep inside the forest. The Akuma chose to chase the youths since it believed that they're easier prey.

"Little exorcists! Where're you?" It sang.

--

**Somewhere deep in the cave**

Though, he knew he's awake, he learned more enough to lie like a rock on the ground before he did know where and how the place was. He carefully listened to everything around him carefully and slowly analyzed it.

_Water…_

_Dropping water…_

_Small or big waterfall far away…_

_All around him…_

_Hard…_

_Wet…_

_Slippery rock…_

_Thin…cool air…_

_So, we might slip and drop somewhere inside the cave._

_Innocence…..Mugen can't feel……_

He sighed with the last subject. His blue eyes slowly opened and faced with another pair of green ones. He wasn't surprised and just shoved the owner off. But, he suddenly curled and lay back on his side with pain on his body.

"Don't move, Yu-chan! You get very long cut on your back while sliding down here. Mou, your wound's reopened, again."

"Shut….up…." He tried to snap with strong voice but failed.

"Wait here."

The other boy just ignored that and jogged out somewhere behind the wounded one. He came back with wet cloth. Kanda suddenly scowled when he knew it's Exorcist robe.

"You stupid, it's for wearing, not washing cloth."

"No, it's you. How could you care about that reckless thing in the time like this?"

Ravi's monotone voice and calm face made the laying one speechless and surprised. He never thought this hyperactive and stupid head would have this side like normal human. It's quite strange, awkward and distrust. So, he just stayed still and only hissed with pain when the cloth touched his opened skin.

"It's good that you have quick that healing ability."

Ravi sighed with smiled when he finished. His words really shocked Kanda. The silent Exorcist never thought that he'd ever see someone like the redhead, again. The one who wasn't scared, disgusted or didn't see him as a creature like Komui.

"You…seem……..?"

He didn't know what to ask but he still wanted to. Everyone just freaked out when they saw his wound healing so fast. It's just too……abnormal.

"Um, sorry. I and my old man had read your profile before. I….hope…..you…..ur….don't mind?"

He ashamedly said and looked aside uncomfortably. He's sure that something painful would come. Punch, kick or even that black katana? He deserved at least one of them. Strangely, Kanda didn't feel like doing anything. He didn't know what to say or even how to act in this moment.

"Just mind your own business."

Ravi didn't know his friend was angry or not but it seemed he didn't mind. So, he thought positively and believed that he didn't. And, he's surprised and impressed a bit that the other also knew his secret.

"Aheh, thanx. How did you know I'm wounded, too?" The future Bookman asked curiously but the other didn't say anything. "It's not as bad as yours. Only a few scratches and bruises, I think."

They stayed silent after that. Kanda needed to rest and Ravi's willing to let him. He only tore the end of his robe for the bandage but he better asked for a new coat when they got back. He's surprised a bit that his friend suddenly got up and walked away.

"Stay there, I'll go look around." The long black haired one said just that and stopped the other with his death glare.

"Be careful, Yu-chan!"

Ten seconds. Ten minutes. Half of hour. Finally, the future Bookman couldn't wait any longer. He rolled his small black and white hammer in his hand while walking along the long narrow path. This silent cave was so cold and dark like it'd have something jumped out of the shadow all the time. So, he kept watching everything carefully and remembered the way.

"Yu! Where're you? Hey! C'mon! Prank's my job, so stop hiding and come out!"

He said playfully a bit and hoped the other would get angry and came out. But, he got only silence and his own sound echoing back.

His voice was softer in every step he took deeper in the cave. He tried to not jump with the sound of dropping water.

_'Please, Yu-chaaan...It's not funny. You just went to look around, didn't ya?'_

It seemed the god finally took a pity on him, so he finally heard a different sound. He immediately cursed and ran to it. And, he got faster when he heard the faint sound of something being dragged on the rough ground. His heart nearly stopped when the owner of the blood trail popped in his head.

_'Hang on, Yu-chan! I'm coming!!'_

--

_'Ra...vi...'_

Blue eyes opened slowly. The sight was still blurred but what he'd expect? He's suddenly crashed roughly on the ground and shoved on the wet wall. And, he surely got a new wound on the back of his head for that.

"Hehehehehe……Found you, Baby Exorcist!"

This damn Akuma's lucky and found him in these countless paths. He just hoped that the redhead would hear his scream. Its very long nails were so painful when they slid right through his body. But, his voice and blood weren't enough and it's still unsatisfied. So, it shoved him cruelly on the ground like a kid's angry with his toy.

"Mou, louder! Louder!!...Yeah, I have to thank that stupid Dark Order for sending this weak little human to me. Hehehehehehe……."

It grasped released long hair instead of black robe for hurting the boy more. Though, Kanda's like a rag doll in this bastard's hand, he still had some hope. No, not that stupid redhead. This killing machine was too stupid to notice that he still had his black katana in his hand. If he'd some chance, he'd slice this bastard to countless pieces. He couldn't help to smirk with flash of black and white color and...

"**Odzuji Kodzuji! Man! Man!!**"

Kanda didn't know what was in Ravi's head, so he used his big hammer in this small but clear place. But, who cared when he got a chance to unseal his sword and cut Akuma's arm. He smirked with its scream and spray of blood.

"Yu, are you alright?"

Ravi ran to his friend but stopped and jumped away from a long un-human arm and claw. So, Kanda took this chance to jump up in the air. His black sword's ready to be released.

"**Innocence, activated!!**" Two fingers slid on the blade. Black shed on the sharp edge disappeared after them.

"**First Illusion : Kaichu Ichigen!!**"

His white monster worms shot through the Akuma's body and destroyed some parts of it. Ravi sighed with relieve that his friend helped him from dangerous claw, just in time.

"Sankyuu na, Yu."

He smiled and raised his hammer over his head and stood on one leg. It's his usual post before he activated his Innocence. Kanda didn't know what his friend would do but he better stepped back. Those floating signs looked too big.

"**Hi Ban****!!**" The tip of index finger pointed up over the head. Smile appeared on thin lips. "**Gouka Kaijin****!!**"

Fire seal's hit down on the ground and a torrent of snake flames shoot up. It lashed wildly around the place and burned the Akuma. Yet, it still smirked.

"You think this baby flame would get me? Stupid brat!!"

It challenged. But it's not the only one who could be confident. The short haired boy also smirked and the torrent of water crushed it and sank it down in the rush liquid.

Kanda looked down at the crazy blue nature impressively while hanging on the handle of Ravi's hammer. He did know how much his friend's happy about his work.

"Who said I'd grill you. It's an ice cave, you moron." The enthusiastic boy stuck his tongue out in childishly. "See that, Yu? My power is useful and awesome, ne?"

"Hn, not bad for some stupid head….."

"Mou! Yu tewa!! At lease, I could chase it away like that! You own me your life!! So, say some thank, will ya?"

The pout kid complained without letting the other say anything. He didn't know the other already thanked him with those words.

"Damare, you have not killed it, yet. Now, we'd never know when it'd co--!!"

He suddenly stopped and gasped. His eyes widened with new sharp pain. This killing machine really loved to stab him. He immediately kicked the other off before he'd be dragged down under the water.

Ravi shot up from the water that finally flowed all away. He stood aggressively and faced that damn Akuma with hammer ready in his hand. Green eye stared coldly and murderously at the monster. How dare it touched his friend who had unbelievably helped him!!

The future Bookman hissed angrily with that monster's smirk. His usual lazy eye burned with furiousness when it shoved his lifeless partner on the ground carelessly like a worthless broken doll. The blood puddle under laying body made him worried. He had to kill this bastard quick and helped his dying friend.

"You ask for it, you f—king bastard!!" He never felt this furious for someone before.

--

A small old figure in black and white robe with silver crest on left chest walked slowly along the narrow ice path. His heir and the long black haired Exorcist had been disappeared for two days. He knew they're in this cave somewhere but it's still hopeless when he saw only ice wall, countless paths and rock.

And, it's end of the day, again. Sighing, the old memorizer couldn't help to go back to the town nearby.

Though, they're not save, he just hoped that Ravi'd be alright, at least. It's not easy to find a new heir while Exorcist was easier to replace. It's unfair and selfish but he could be careless if Kanda'd die. He had to. Bookman just happened to be on the Exorcist side. So, he could be close to the events that must be seen.

Any relationship wasn't help since human's easily died and turned into Akuma. And, Exorcist's even died faster and easier for fighting with those killing machine. Deep relationship would cause some mistake in the history. Bookman wasn't supported to appear in any recorded book or memory of people since he didn't have a duty to change or create anything. He just stayed behind, looked, memorized and recorded everything in the books. It's the way Bookman was. He just hoped his little heir would finally accept it and become the perfect Bookman.

He snapped out of his thought with the sound of opened door. He sighed that he had kept thinking all that till he didn't even notice he's in the rented room, right now.

_Just be save…Kanda-dono……I don't want to see my heir sad. I know you'll be one of his insignificant ones no matter what I say._

_Kanda Yu……_

_…...The one is forced to be Bookman's first friend……_

--

**Translation**

Damare - Silent

Omae O Korosu – I'll kill you.

Baka – Idiot, Stupid

Itai – Hurt

Mou – Disappoint groaning

Odzuji, Kodzuji, Man, Man – Small hammer, Big hammer, Extend, Extend (That's what Ravi's words mean when he uses his Innocence. I just tell for anyone who wants to know but I won't use it in my story. It sounds better in Japanese.)

Sankyuu – Thank you


	2. Chapter 2 Why

Friend

**Friend**

**Chapter 2**

…**Why…**

Crashing sound and soft groan were heard. An emerald eye opened to look down at an ugly face that looked up amusedly at them. A big claw tightened around the small neck. Its body struggled to breath against the hard rough wall of the cave. The only thing the ears heard was evil laugh and harsh words. Yet, the lips still parted to smirk with sharp sword stabbing right through the owner of the claw.

"Don't just hanging on that damn wall and do s'th, idiot!! Umpf!!"

A rich annoy voice hit some sense in the idiot's head before the owner of the voice would be slapped away. A black katana slid out of the small hands and dropped on the ground. Black aura slowly disappeared and silver sharp edge was painted to black.

"Yu!! You bastard!!"

The future Bookman kicked the dead claw away and flipped to sidekick the monster's face. He immediately rushed to grasp his hammer in a second he stepped on the ground.

"**Odzuji Kodzuji!! Man! Man! MAN!!**"

He nearly screamed the last word with furiousness. His very big hammer crashed the evil creature against the wall hard. The impact shook everything and the sound echoed all around but he didn't care. He'd just let the cave corrupt all it wanted.

"Yu-chan!!"

"Stop messing with me and kill that bastard!"

"No! Don't ever tell me to leave you here!! You're injured! I have to get you out of here!! Forget about your damn wounds!? You're really unbelievable for saying something like that, now!!"

"I'm fine!" The stubborn swordboy tried to push himself out of the other's arms.

"No! You're NOT!!" Surely, Ravi never let him go.

"But, I really AM!! You had seen how fast I healed!!"

"Yes, I had but it's not that you could heal in a few seconds!!"

"Stop it!!" Kanda pushed harder when he's pulled up on his feet. "Let me go!!"

"Fine!!" An unexpected word got the black haired Exorcist surprised and he's suddenly dropped on the ground.

"Ravi!!"

He couldn't believe that he called that redhead's name. He's even more surprised with what the other did.

"That's why I told you to leave me!!"

"And, I said that I-Did-Not!!"

The future Bookman shot back. His shaking arms tried to push the Akuma off with his hammer. Though, he's fast enough to stop it but its fist still reached him. And, the impact was so hard and left some damage. Yet, the boy's careless and coughed some blood out.

'_He gets that attack for me……Why? He's so f—king stupid!!'_

Kanda thought heatedly that Ravi's too stubborn and did the most stupid thing. But more than that, he's furious with himself that he couldn't do anything and had to let the other save his ass. Now, they both were injured badly. How could they survive this monster?

Ravi glared back at his friend coughing some blood out. Though, he didn't hear anything, he could read some words from Kanda's moving lips. He also said in the same way, so the heartless creature couldn't take advantage from their status.

…_.Two broken ribs, I think. You?..._

…_.Same…._ Kanda turned back and coughed more blood out.

"You better say goodbye to each other before I kill you." Akuma mocked with cold harsh voice but they just ignored it.

…_.Use your fire snake…._

…_.Why?... _

Ravi knew his arrogant friend wasn't stupid to use the same trick since it didn't work. But, he didn't have time to hesitate and did as told before the same deadly claw would get them. Kanda jumped to the other side and slowly climbed on the high rock. He swatted his finger from right to left for signaling the other to do as he wanted.

"**Hi Ban! Gouka Kaijin!!**"

"Two!!" Kanda yelled.

Snake's separated in two. One of them flew around Akuma and destroyed the high rocked-pillars. The other shot up to the ceiling and cut it down to crash the millennium earl's weapon. But, it shot through the thick ice with roar of furiousness. And black blade just slashed its face down to stomach before it could even get completely out.

"Yu, watch out!" The young Bookman warned but it's too late. The disgusting green blood of the monster sprayed on the black haired Exorcist.

"Yu!!"

"Don't!!"

The katana compatible user ordered sharply as he couldn't do more than that. Several black rubbery lines shoot out of the split body and tied him tightly.

"You have to pay for destroying my beautiful body, you damn stupid midget!!" It roared and laughed evilly.

"Stay put!!"

"Yu!!" _'Why didn't he let me help!!'_ The future Bookman thought confusingly.

"**First Illusion : Kaichu Ichigen!!**"

Kanda could say just that before he's dragged inside the monster's body. But, it could laugh only a few seconds before the white monster worms shoot out of its body. It screamed and explored.

"Yu!!" Ravi's very scared that his friend would be gone with that evil creature. "Please, be alright! You must be alright!!" He repeated his words while pushing the thick mist away and looking for his friend.

"Yu!!"

He called happily when he finally found Kanda. He sat besides him and couldn't help to call softly, again. It's really scared that he didn't open his eyes. And, that burned skin looked pretty bad.

"Baka…"

Emerald eye widened with soft sound. Pale weak hand was going to wipe tears out of the sad face but stopped as it's covered with Akuma's blood.

"What're you crying for, idiot….."

"……For what? Yes, it's for you, silly head."

The short hair hid the face that was still wet with tears. And, the sobbing sound raised up a bit. Kanda thought Ravi might was angry but for what? He didn't even know why this sensitive boy cried.

"You…..You….Damn!!"

The last word came with sudden pain on the right cheek. Sapphire eyes could only look shockingly at the emerald one. But, the owner slowly stared back with anger.

"What's that for, you stupid redhead!!"

"Shut up! Why!?"

"What?"

"I asked why!!"

"What's why!!" This angry brat suddenly lost his mind!?

"Why did you do reckless things without caring about your life!! You shouldn't do that just because you've inhuman healing!! You could have died!!"

"No! I won't!! It's healed, so what's the big deal!? I don't understand why you would be angry with this stupid reckless thing! It's not even your business. You just…..don't understand!!"

"It's not reckless!! Yes, it's not my body but I surely understand! You….don't' love your body……"

"Why I would? It surely heals sooner or later, so it's okay as long as I'm not died."

"Fighting that way make me……feel hurt….."

"What? Why? It's not your body." The long black haired Exorcist nearly asked innocently.

"Yes but it's hurt to see……It's hurt……" He pointed at his heart. "….in here…"

"Hn, don't be ridiculous." _'I'm just another people in his life. Why he even bother to feel that. I'm just his co-worker. Meet and leave, it's just that.'_ Pretty face turned to look away.

"Look, Yu. I know you still don't accept me as your friend but I do. I don't want to lose my first friend just yet."

"Hn, stupid thought……" The arrogant one just snapped back coldly. "I don't own you anything or have anything to do with your life. So, why'd you f—king want to be friend with me? Your life's yours. Mine's mine."

"It's no--" Ravi's interrupted by angry voice and hard cold glare.

"So, what do you want from me? What's the price for your stupid friendship? Power of my Innocence? Some interesting being for looking? Or, maybe some toy for playing with?"

Pale lips parted to smirk. If the answer's the last one, this redhead wouldn't be different from those bastard kids in his homeland.

"No! It's not!! You're misunderstanding!! I just want to be your friend…..You can trust me……" Though, Ravi felt like that, something inside still wasn't sure with the last part. And, he guessed it's the instinct of Bookman.

"Trust you!? Who the hell do you think you're!? You--"

It's the first time Kanda's speechless. That sad and sincere smile on tearful face and emerald eye showed pain and understanding. They made him suddenly wanted to go everywhere but here. He's afraid? No, he's frightened that he'd understand this redhead and accept his friendship. He's too scared to face another betrayer. He didn't want to face the same sorrow pain if it happened.

"Leave me alone….." He completely turned away and lay on his side. If he could walk, he'd leave this one eyed-path kid long ago.

"Ne….I know it's hard to believe but…..I understand……I also don't trust anyone, especially human. I'm afraid of them, ya know." The other just stayed silent. "But, you're different. You're Exorcist like me. You've something make me trust you and want to be friend with you, though I know I shouldn't."

"With a heartless, cold, harsh and arrogant brat like me? Don't make me laugh." He unconsciously curled and ignored the pain.

"That's only one side of you. You really care for the others, Yu-chan…."

"What do you mean?" Kanda hissed back and was glad that he didn't face the other. It's surely hard to hide his red face.

"You helped me, right?"

"I just don't want stupid lecture from Komui if I leave my co-worker dies. You can go rot in hell after this mission. I don't care. Now, shut the hell up and leave me alone."

"You're merciless, Yu-chan….." Though, he understood the other…….a little bit, it's still hurt to hear. But, it wasn't enough to make him change his mind.

"Mou, you'd be honest with your words for once. I know you're not serious with your own words."

He couldn't hug the silent Exorcist as he wanted. So, he just put his hand on the bare arm and dropped his face on it. It wasn't covered by Akuma blood, so he wouldn't risk getting infected by Akuma virus.

"I won't go anywhere."

"Hn……. Where else you can go…..We still have a mission to finish."

Ravi couldn't help to silently smile that the voice didn't have any negative feeling inside. That's why he's interested in this boy and wanted to be friend with him. He'd good side under cold rough manner. And, you had to dig it out, so you could see how this Kanda Yu truly was.

Beside, he wanted to know that the harsh arrogant Exorcist really hated him as he had said or not. He still had been shock and wondered with this subject since their first meeting.

"You're strange, Yu-chan……"

"It's you, baka…."

--

_You're a monster!!_

_How did he do that!?_

_You see that? His wound heals in two days!!_

_How!? It's supported to be six months!!_

_He's strange!_

_No, he's scary!!_

_Don't come near me!!_

_You're not human!_

_Hey! Look at that pretty bastard!! You're sure you're a boy!?_

_Hahahahah!!_

_No!_

_It's the same!_

_Everywhere __**IS**__ the same……_

_Everyone __**IS**__ the same……_

_Those stupid civilians…… _

_They're always frightened of me……_

_Those unknown parents even had caged me since they knew……_

_Sold me away……_

_Those bastards just want to take advantage from my unlucky feminine face……_

_Hate…._

_They hate me……_

_I……_

_Hate them…….._

_Hot…._

_Yes, it's flame….._

_Those stupid creatures called 'human' were killing each other……_

_Kill and being killed in meaningless fight………_

_Scream….._

_Burn…….._

_Burn everything to nothingness……_

_And, leave only me to sleep in the death peacefully, forever………_

_Forever………_

"Forever….."

Strangely, sapphire eyes saw only emerald one. Where're the flame, war, stupid humans, evil monsters, burning homeland and uncountable corpses?

"Are you alright, Yu-chan? Why did you cry?"

Those soft gentle words were so familiar. He had heard it from two blurred figures. They came to his worthless land with unknown reason and found him under the corrupted house. Their black and white uniform with silver crest on left chest was stood out of every lifeless thing. Those hands. It had been a long time since someone touched him gently and………

Kanda sighed as he didn't want to continue. His mind already knew what he'd think next. Picking him up and bringing him to the Dark Order? It's for saving his life or not, he didn't care. He didn't want to know the truth that they just wanted another Exorcist and lab rat. He's willing to be stupid and stay in the world of lie forever.

"Please, leave me alone……."

He unconsciously said softly and putted his hand over his closed eyes. He didn't want to see anything or anyone in the world, right now. They'd think he's weak and pitied him. He's just a spoil brat in their eye. He didn't want that. He hated it but he couldn't do anything. He scowled his weak mind. It just cried for stupid words in his dream.

"I don't know what it's but it's alright."

Those words, again. He blamed his mind that didn't want the other to go away. How could he be this weak? Why?

"Yu-chan, it's okay. Just let it goes and you'll feel better."

"No, it never is. It just proves that I'm….weak."

"No, you're not. Ya know? Crying is one of courage things. It means you're honest to yourself and accept what you're."

"You just don't know anything. Don't say as if you know, Ravi……"

"Mou, Yu tewa….Bha, whatever. Since you call my real name twice, I'll ignore your insult."

"Hn, baka…..I better call you everything but your name."

Kanda didn't know why but those stupid words lit his mind up a bit and turned him back to his self, again. Maybe, this redhead knew something and made a joke, so he'd feel better. Nah, this silly head wouldn't think that far.

"I'm not Baka and what do you mean by that?"

"Whatever. Now, tell me how long have we been here?"

"Che, it's nearly five hours."

"Stop acting like a spoil brat and get to work."

Kanda said with his normal cold voice and sat up. The other just made his face but nodded. He let the arrogant Exorcist walk on his own, though he wanted to help. This swordboy surely shoved him away. And, Akuma virus surely helped banning him from doing that.

"If you're not good at hiding feeling and thought, you better turn your face away."

"Wha--!! Hey, at least I'm trying and practicing. Mou, I start to dislike you, now." The eyed-patch boy pouted.

"Good….." He easily said with smirk and walked weakly away.

"Wha--?! Wait!! C'mon! I was just kidding!!"

--

**Translation**

Baka – Idiot, Stupid

Ne - Here


	3. Chapter 3 Found

Friend

**Friend**

**Chapter 3**

…**Found…**

The water's cold but a small figure with untied black hair didn't care. His dirty black and white shirt and robe were sunk down in the clear liquid. Two hands gently squeezed the dirt off. Sapphire eyes looked silently down at a reflection of calm emotionless face. They glared back over the left shoulder and lips parted to sigh. The owner of the orange hair thought he didn't notice him watching?

A small rock was perfectly aimed and got the hiding one's forehead without missing. Whining was heard and only made the smirk get wider.

"Yu-chaaaannn…..That's hurt!!"

"That's the point. Stop staring at me. Your old man doesn't tech you that it's impolite to watch people taking a bath?"

The one eyed-patch boy gulped and looked guiltily at the naked one in the water. Yet, he still stared and hoped that the other would turn around. So, he could see a strange black tattoo on his left chest. Another rock snapped him out of his thought.

"I said 'Stop', you idiot!!" Now, the stared one couldn't stand it anymore and sank deeper. His blued eyes still stared back with threaten look.

"Urrgg…….But….But, I'm really curious."

"What!? Tell you first, I'm certainly a **BOY**!!" The pissed one threatened darkly. He's really afraid that stupid thoughts would get in that redhead.

"I already know that. It's a strange tattoo on your chest that I'm interesting. What's it?" He asked with innocent face but got angry and annoy look from the other.

"Leave-Me-Alone!! Why'd I tell you!? It's none of your business!!"

Ravi knew it's typical of this arrogant one but he still couldn't help to be disappointed. He had met him only a few days. So, this closed-up boy surely didn't tell. In this point, he understood as he didn't want to tell anyone about his patched eye either.

But still…., he's curious. It's not that he would get any benefit or advantage for exploring the secret. But, Kanda surely didn't believe him. He hadn't trusted him.

"Mou, I just want to know, that's all….."

And the short red haired Exorcist slid back and disappeared from the sight. He sat with arms wrapping around his legs. One hand grasped a small ice stick and drew reckless things. Though, the slippery ground was too hard to scratch, he didn't care.

Kanda nearly want to hit Ravi when he saw what he's doing. This idiot suddenly lost his mind?

"What the hell are you doing?" He couldn't help to ask.

"Just release some stress out of my mind."

"That's why I told you to get lost."

He said coldly more than he intended to but he didn't care. He knew what the other meant by that simple sentence. Who wouldn't be when they had to stay with harsh arrogant boy like him? But, that's their business, not him. This was what he's if this cheerful Exorcist couldn't stand it, then it's his problem. His good side didn't have for everyone and he wasn't sure that he ever could show it to anyone.

"Stop it; it's annoying. Go cool your head in that damn lake and relax."

Ravi seemed got a hidden massage. And, Kanda wanted him to clean himself from his own blood and wound, too. So, he gave small smile and nodded before he walked to do just that.

The silent arrogant one barely turned away just in time when the other suddenly stripped.

"Get some cover, moron!!"

"Why not? We're both male, right? So, there's anything we should hide from each other?" Ravi laughed with Kanda's faint red ears. He tried his best to say with innocent face but failed as playful mood was too much. "Don't tell me you never see any other naked boys before?"

"Shut up!!"

And, the young shy Exorcist sank deeper in the water. The hammer participle user couldn't help to silently chuckle and looked at the other amusingly. His friend's really cute and he's happy that he had a chance to see.

"Just get in the water already!!" _'Drown and don't ever resurface, again.' _He darkly thought inside.

It took only five minutes and the heir of Bookman got up. Kanda's right. He's relaxed, felt fresh and comfortable. He pulled his pants on and walked to sit beside his friend whom had gotten off the water before him.

"Wow, you really get more wounds."

He eyed and counted how many place white and black cloth was wrapping around Kanda's body. After this mission, they surely had to ask Komui for new Exorcist officer robe.

"Don't waste time and bandage your wound, eyed-patch."

My, it's another unpleasant nickname. But, Ravi shrugged it off and started to do as told. He did know they had lost too much time for staying here. He started to worry that Akuma might found innocence or not.

"Ne, may I ask something?" The other just glared at him like saying_ 'Go ahead but I won't answer.'_. But, it's necessary to know, so he asked, right away.

"Why didn't you get infected by Akuma's blood?"

"You're, right?" Kanda answered with his question. Ravi nodded and hoped that the other would tell him. Fortunately, Kanda also had the same thought.

"My Innocence is a bit different."

"So, your Innocence has something to do with your body? And, it involves your strange black tattoo on your left chest, right? But, your Innocence's the same type as mine."

Kanda had to admit that Ravi wasn't stupid as he called him. He didn't have to say anything more when this boy already said almost everything out. He didn't want this redhead knew anything more than that, after all.

The other seemed noticed and didn't ask anything further. And, it's good he knew when to stop, Kanda thought.

--

This was strange, the young long black hair Exorcist thought. He flicked his hand and called his small black flying ball with two batted wings back.

"Hey, eyed-patch, found anything, yet?"

He asked while walking along the ice narrow path that he had found a minute ago. The other's silent a few seconds before a pout voice was heard from the flying tool.

_Yu tewa….Call my name, will ya….?_

"Then, stop calling my given name and maybe I'll call you better."

_But, it's your name._

"Stop fooling around and answer my question, idiot."

_Shi, you're no fun. Nope, I haven't found anything more than this cold boring __**Ice**__._

"Then, get your Golem tracking mine and come to me. I found something unnatural."

_Innocence?_

"Don't know, yet. It's just suddenly warm here."

_Warm? Okay, I'm on my way._

And, communication's ended. The should-staying-put-and-waiting one walked without caring that the other would found him or not. Well, if he couldn't, he better dumped his tear-shaped Golem and found a new one. Besides, if they could contact each other, that meant Ravi wasn't too far from him.

It's warmer as he stepped nearer a small hole. It's small but big enough to get through. He wondered why temperature didn't affect the ice.

It's not surprised when three 1 level Akumas suddenly appeared in front of him. His face twisted annoying when they floated near the hole.

"Stay away from it..." Kanda just said absently and charged at the nearest monster. "**First Illusion, Kaichu Ichigen!!**"

The white monster worms with red eyes shot right through it before he slashed it head to toe. It's good that 1 level had small brain and thought only killing human. So, he didn't have to worry that one of them would take Innocence away while he's fighting.

"You're too slow, eyed-path!!"

Though, a black Golem's behind a big rock was quite far away but Kanda still could hear Ravi's voice from it. He cursed annoyingly when his wounds opened, again. He automatically putted one hand on his stomach while blocking a barrel of Akuma's gun with his Innocence. He hissed with the pain but didn't step back.

_'Where the hell is that Bastard!!'_

As if answering him, a familiar black and white hammer shot passed his shoulder from behind. He narrowly side-stepped the Akuma and let his friend handled it while he got the other. The hammer Exorcist seemed to get his silent massage and took his place.

It's good that this circle space was wide had high ceiling. He smirked with the truth and jumped in the air while pressing hammer firmly on the Akuma.

"Man!!"

The Innocence extended in huge size and destroyed it by its width. The young Exorcist smirked with his victory and stood proudly on his weapon. He'd laugh crazily like the great king winning his war if he didn't have his partner to worry about. All of his playful thought disappeared when he heard a cry of pain.

_'What's it now!?'_ "Yu!!"

He jumped and dropped beside his friend who groaned and covered his eyes with one hand while the other tried to support himself on the wall.

"What's wrong, Yu?"

The future Bookman asked but he didn't have time to get an answer when he's roughly pushed away. His eyes widened with disgusted green liquid. It melting the place he had just stood.

"That damn creature suddenly has an ability of creating acid!? Hell!"

And unpleasant curse went on. Kanda didn't have to guess how his co-worker's pissed, right now. He shifted blindly near some rock and took it as a cover. From crashing, booming, yelling and splash of liquid on the ground, Ravi surely released his anger on that monster. But, he knew he still wasn't safe for staying around here.

"Shit!"

Kanda cursed when his hand found only hard surface. So, everything near him was dead end or it's just very big wall that he didn't know where the end was. And, this damn pain on his eyes just got worse.

He felt something wet sliding down along his burn cheek. It's his blood, that damn acid or whatever from the insides, he didn't know. While his body could be healed from nearly everything, he doubted that it could create a new set of eyes.

He suddenly stopped thinking and jumped away from another splash of acid. It wasn't hard to dodge a few shots and block something with his Mugen. At least, he still had good trained hearing for saving his life.

But, he wasn't fast enough for uncountable lashes that quickly wrapped around his body. He heard only his friend's voice and evil laugh.

"Let him go!!"

Didn't have to tell who shouted that, right? He really wanted or snapped the redhead to do something more than shouting but the monster didn't let him. One of its lashes squeezed his neck nearly breathlessly. He couldn't wait anymore.

With a flick of hand, he cut nearest lash and the others and attacked Akuma with Kaichu Ichigen. He heard a cry of pain and exploration, so it meant Ravi finally finished the monster off.

"Why didn't you do it sooner?" He groaned and tried to push the redhead's arms off. He didn't want his help now and never.

"I was trapped in that damn tentacles, too, ya know? Your worm insects just gave me a small chance."

"At least, you could do something..." Kanda trailed in annoyed tone.

_'What do you think? Damn, that monster's too fast and I had to use both eyes for catching its speed.'_ Ravi thought silently while covering his secret eye, again.

"Innocence?" The blind Exorcist asked seriously.

"Um...Where's it?"

"It's around here. Go get it."

"How did you tell?"

"Chi, whatever?"

He's irritated and didn't want to repeat his words. Here's the next generation of Bookman? Where's his brain gone, so he didn't have anything to recognize.

"Oh, yeah."

The heir of Bookman said cheaply and held his partner up in his arms. He brought him to sit against the wall.

"My, you're very light..." The redhead was surprised a bit. "Okay, be a good boy and wait here. I'll be right back...no, I better bring you with me..."

He changed his mind. It might still have more Akumas in the cave, somewhere. But, the tip of sharp blade and dangerous threat stopped him from touching the injured one, again.

"Touch me and die. I can walk perfectly fine by myself."

"But, you..."

"They'll heal..." The arrogant Exorcist said sharply, wiped the wet liquid off his face and stood up. He kept his katana away and walked off. The other came and tried to convince him.

"But, it has to use sometime. So, let me..."

He stopped when he saw how perfect his friend walked after they had slid out of the hold. Kanda stepped firmly without missing or slipping anything. His hand was on the wall and helped guiding him. His face was emotionless like his body's painless. How? The hammer compatible user could only look curiously at this injured Exorcist.

"How did you do it? Doesn't it hurt?"

"Do what?" _'It's hurt like hell but it's just a little pain. They'll heal.'_

"Walking like...like you're not blind."

"It's no different from my hearing training. Now, shut up and leave me alone." Kanda said annoyingly. The pain was eating his patience. _'Always keep listening and bewaring with everything all around and everything will be fine.'_ That's what his master said.

"Mou, c'mon..."

"Damare!"

It took only a few minutes and they finally reach the place Kanda thought it's. Ravi's happy voice proved that and he shouted it out loud. The hyperactive kid even described the place without being asked. It's a wide circle space. The ground was ice. There's no sunlight, water or even soil. Yet, green rich grass perfectly grew all around with beautiful blossomed flowers.

"It has to be Innocence. Let's go get it!"

Ravi shouted when he saw a small light in the middle of the huge tree. But, they couldn't go near it since the temperature was too high. The hot wind nearly pushed them off of their feet.

"Easy for you to say! We can't even get near it. Don't you have any seal that control the wind or this hell temperature?!"

"Hn? Oh, well, I completely forget about that...Alright, stand back."

Kanda cursed inside and couldn't believe that this stupid head could forget something like that. It's the power of his own Innocence for the god's sake!! But, that smile and laugh proved that he really did. Maybe, this kid never knew about it, at all? Then, why he said he forgot?

"**Moku Ban! Tenchi Bankai!!**"

A big light shot up from the ground. The storm and high temperature suddenly disappeared. There's no single sound around them. When the warm of body beside Kanda disappeared, he knew that Ravi went to get Innocence.

"It's high but it's no problem…..." That meant Innocence was out of his reach, Kanda thought silently.

"Yu-chan, come here! It's very beautiful!!" The future Bookman called after he jumped down on the ground.

"Put it inside."

Kanda said evenly and ignored the fact that the other forgot his blindness. Ravi quickly caught his words and laughed cheaply while putting Innocence in Kanda's small glassed-box.

"C'mon, Yu-chan! Let's clean your eyes and bandage them, so they can heal faster!!" Ravi said enthusiastically and dragged his silent friend to the small lake.

"I said I could perfectly walk alone!!"

Kanda said irritatingly but his mind was focusing with the new strange place while sitting. The holy gift from God really did the unexpected things, sometime. But, no matter what it could do, it's still acceptable since an impossible thing even happened to him.

"Hey! Stop it!" He unconsciously yelled and hit a hand and something wet away. He let the other drag him but it's just that.

"C'mon, stay still."

The other free hand still firmly gripped his face. A thump gently rubbed the awkward boy's cheek for calming him down. Blindness really got him and he retreated further in his closed mind. He's nervous and paranoid with everything around him.

"I'll just clean your face and look how bad your eyes are, OK?" _'He has to feel very unsaved and uncomfortable.'_ Ravi thought. "So, just stay still, ne?" It took nearly a minute before the silent one finally nodded.

Kanda just waited and pushed the pain away. He just hoped that inhuman healing could repair his ruined eyes. Though, blindness wasn't his big problem, it's still good to have the eyes for seeing the world.

"I think Innocence immerged in that tree for protecting this place. Maybe, it's the wish of the tree itself?"

"It doesn't matter. Mission's completed."

"Yeah..."

He's very worried for the silent one. It's really horrible to look when there weren't eyeballs to see. They already were gone with that acid. He didn't dare to tell and quickly wrapped another torn black cloth around Kanda's head and covered the eyelids.

"What time is it, now?" Ravi tried to lift the mood up by changing the subject.

"Why would you care..." The silent Exorcist trailed his words lazily. He started to feel asleep and exhausted. He needed time to rest and his body needed it to heal.

"It'd be a few days and I'm really hungry. You ain't?" The future Bookman asked with small hope. This swordboy's really light like he's no weight.

"And, what would you eat?" He knew there're trees, grass and flowers but they're uneatable.

"Fish?"

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

The black long haired kid said just that and dropped lying on his side. Ravi looked disappoint at his friend. But, he smiled and couldn't help to mock him a bit.

"So, 'lil baby Exorcist just takes a good sleep for growing up well, ne?" He pat on the black head but his hand was only roughly hit away.

"Leave me alone!"

Kanda's completely out in dreamless land after his last words. Ravi smiled, shrugged and walked away. He rolled the end of his pants up and stepped in the water. The point tip of his hammer was ready to catch some fish.

--

**Translation**

Damare – Shut up

Mou – Disappointed groaning


	4. Chapter 4 Turn Back

Friend

--

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

You can guess the others.

--

**Friend**

**Chapter 4**

…**Turn Back …**

The two black figures were flying over the two sleeping boys. The tear-shaped one with two bat wings took a few rounds before settled down on the one with short hair. The other ball-shaped one with the same wings flew away and disappeared in the dark.

Two hours later, it came back with an unwelcome friend. The short haired boy immediately got up with big hammer in his hands. He's very unpleasant with this guest and hit it to pulp right there.

"Just let me have some peaceful sleep, will ya? Don't you know what time it's, now?"

He grumpily said and he didn't care who would hear. Annoyance and light anger quickly disappeared when he turned to look at the other sleeping one. He smiled and sighed that he wasn't awake. He didn't know how many hours left but he better went back to sleep.

From the sight, he's sure that his friend wouldn't wake up easily, so he dared to wrap his arm around his waist.

He wasn't pleased that morning came before he wanted it to. And, his tear-shaped Golem just made it worst by flying up and down in front of his face.

"Stop doing that before I crash you with my hammer, Golem."

The wireless tool immediately dropped down neatly on the grass besides its owner. The boy patted it lightly and put his black and green headband on. His unruly short orange hair was pushed all up easily. He stretched and signed that his friend still was the same. He started to get worried. It seemed to be too much for sleeping the whole day and night. His wounds were that serious? And, how many days would he take? If he didn't wake up, how they went back to the old man? It's too risk to fight the Akuma while he still had his sleeping friend to worry about.

"Better find something to eat." He laughed when his stomach asked for food. "Um...some grilled fish."

He ate his handmade-and-easy-going breakfast in lazy mood. His eye kept looking back at the sleeping figure frequently.

"Damn...I know, I know but I start to get boring!!" He cried to himself. The disappeared Golem flew back to him as if it heard. "Hey, 'lil buddy, you went around in the forest, right? Let me see how it's." His Golem was interested and came to set on his shoulder.

Light shot out from the circle glassed-eye and showed the faint moving vision like hologram movie. Though, there wasn't anything out of ordinary but it's enough to kill the boy's boredom. His eye automatically caught and memorized everything since one small rock to the widescreen of the forest. Sometime, he thought his sight and memory were too good. If he's good in art, he could draw everything down like he took a photo. He thought without knowing that there's one of six Generals really could do that.

--

**Next day**

The sleeping figure finally waked up around 9 a.m. in the morning. He didn't dare to open his eyelids while he slowly got the bandage off. His tired body's sore and numb but he forced his hands to move and tie his hair with blindfold. He checked his hearing and nodded that it's normal.

He could smell grilled fish not far away and slowly walked to the said food. He smirked that his silent presence seemed to get the redhead Exorcist.

"Yu!! You finally awake! And don't sneak up on me like that, again!!"

The future Bookman stopped when his eyes caught the closed eyelids. Kanda knew why and didn't mind to be stared. He just sat and ate some fish. His body stiffed a bit with a light touch. But he relaxed and leaned his head aside a bit when he recognized the familiar feeling of his balled Golem. It still loved to stay under and inside his collar as always.

"Yu-chan...Your eyes...They're..." Ravi trailed off while looking at the other.

The silent one didn't know what to say. He didn't want the other to stupidly worry no end. It's annoying to being watch all the time.

"They'll heal..."

"If you say so..."

By that weak uncertain voice, Kanda knew that the other didn't believe him. But, he couldn't do anything with that. So, he just let him be.

"We'll go after you finish your meal."

Kanda said evenly and walked to the lake for drinking some water and washing his face. Ravi smiled and quickly ate.

"You still have some scars, Yu-chan..."

Kanda stopped taking his bandages on his body off. His body stiffed when the short haired Exorcist suddenly appeared behind him. One day, he'd finally get used to it this switching boy.

"You?"

"Oh? Yu-chan's finally worried about me?"

"Idiot. If you ain't in perfect statue, you'll just pull my leg in the fight."

The arrogant boy easily said as he did know this redhead's trick, now. So, he won't get embarrassed with this kind of words, again.

"Merciless as always..." Ravi just pretended to pout.

"Damare..."

--

Though, the way wasn't the safest one but they couldn't help. There're only one emerald eye and two set of blind ones, what you would expect. At least, several kinds of Akumas weren't that tough.

"You're sure that it's this way?"

The blind Exorcist asked distrustfully. The path wasn't this far when they had walked in. He really wanted to lead the way himself but he couldn't. It's frustrated to depend on the other.

"C'mon, just trust me, will ya? I already told you that I'm good in memorization thing."

"Oh, with that one eye? I don't thing so, eyed-patch." Kanda just snapped back and he's surprised a bit with the other's serious words.

"I'm not blind. I just…..never mind….Just forgets it."

"Sure, why not. You think I would easily do that? Hell. You've that eyed-patch but you say you ain't blind?"

Now, the unusually silent Exorcist stopped. It took a few seconds for Kanda to notice that he walked alone. He turned to face the other directly as if he could see his face and waited for the answer.

"Look, I'm annoying and keep pressing you to answer what I ask but I stop when you don't want to do that. So, I just hope that you would do the same. This thing…..about my patched eye, I don't want to tell….Okay?" The short haired boy said cheaply and sadly.

Sadness and uncomfortable aura made the silent sword Exorcist sighed and turned away before he said over his shoulder.

'_Hn, and he acts like I can trust him while he never trust me.'_ He sighed frustratingly. "Tell you first, I never force you to tell me anything. You just can't shut your big mouth."

Though, it's not all pleasant words but Ravi didn't mind. It's enough to know that Kanda respected his decision. He couldn't stop smiling widely and grasped the other's hand happily.

"You're really cute, Yu-chan!!"

"Urusai!!"

--

**The outside of the cave**

It had taken nearly five hours before the Exorcists would finally step out of the cave. The red haired one cried happily and stretched his arms up in the air. The other just sighed with relief inside. He slipped his hand in the robe for checking a small glassed-box. He nodded to himself when it's secure in its place.

"C'mon, Yu-chan!! It's near dawn! I don't want to sleepover here. I'm really hungry, right now."

"Whatever……"

He walked after his enthusiastic partner but with Mugen in his hand. Black and white hammer's also out and ready, too.

"Why don't these stupid monsters leave us alone?"

"Get it, first!" Kanda just interrupted and jumped to the nearest Akuma.

"Wakatta Sa!!"

Ravi said with smirk. He rolled his hammer over his head and extended it in the same time. His body dodged the big shots fluidly and jumped in the air. He dropped down to hit the other Akuma with huge weapon.

"**Hi Ban! Gouka Kaijin!!**"

The torrent of flame shot up like a huge fire pillar. It burned the monster before turn to the other target. He wondered why his friend didn't finish it after he already slashed it countless times.

But, they couldn't take a break when a big tall shadow suddenly appeared behind Kanda. He warned but it's too late. The swordboy's slashed on the back by a thorn lash. He suddenly was hold up by the same lash before he would touch his friend. Blood immediately poured out through his pierced neck.

"Yu!!"

The dolled Akuma laughed with half destroyed baby face. The other free hand with very long nails tilted Kanda's pal hurt face up and slowly changed to be the thorn lashes. They also wrapped around his neck tightly, so he couldn't move.

……_You want to save this pretty one……_Its sound sang in their mind. The lash squeezed the bloodied neck tighter.

"Hell yes!! Let him go, now!!" The redhead nearly screamed angrily.

……_Why…… _There's full of innocence in its voice but two Exorcists never believed it.

"I don't want to chitchat with you, now! Let him go!!"

……_What's this pretty one to you……_

……_Tell me……_

And it kept repeating those two words. Why they didn't just get a stupid silent Akuma instead of this one, the boy wondered inside.

Hammer kept hitting every lash that stretched and shot at him with very high speed. The young Exorcist wasn't fast enough to dodge them all but he still survived with a few scratches.

Unfortunately, one of them suddenly appear behind him and slashed his left shoulder. He cried out with pain and struggled to get free. And, the monster willingly shoved him against the tree and left him like that. Now, its attention turned to the laying boy.

Ravi hissed and groaned. He unconsciously grasped his bleeding shoulder. His emerald eye kept staring at the barely struggling figure.

"If you want to play and kill that bad, then comes here!! Come to kill me and let him go!!"

He didn't know why he said that but he just didn't want his friend died. He'd do everything and take every risk for saving his life. But, he won't die for that. Ravi'd survive. So did Kanda Yu.

--

_Hurt……_

_Pain……_

_Smell of blood……_

_Cold fresh blood……_

_Sliding down……_

_Faint sound……_

_Angry…… _

_Furious……_

_Evil laugh……_

_Another pain……_

_Something……_

_Have to……_

_See……That One……_

"Ra…vi….."

Pal lips parted to gasp and called weakly through very small breath. Mind kept pushing body to struggle more. But, only eyelids obeyed and slowly opened. Blue orbs could be seen and they caught the sight of small figure with short red hair. He's kneeling on the ground. Blood. Blood's on his shoulder and no!! Those long vines were going to slash him to pieces! No! I won't let it happen!!

"_**First Illusion : Kaichu Ichigen!!**_" _'Why? Why I don't let them?'_

Silver blade stabbed right through Akuma's side while white insect worms destroyed those vines and saved the red haired Exorcist just in time. His bloodied body was roughly shoved away as the monster suddenly yelled painfully.

But, two boys didn't have time to move when the grown-back nails shot at them. Ravi's shoved on the big tree. Kanda's stuck on the ground with nails stabbing through his stomach. His blood splashed and pooled under his small body. He barely had any strength to cough the blood in his throat out.

The emerald eye widened with long nails wrapping together in a big thorn sword. It held over the dying body.

"_**Stop it!!**_"

_The last thing to hear…_

_That big deadly sword's coming down……_

_The last thing new set of blue eyes saw……_

_The last one who witnessed his death……_

_Ravi……_

--

**Translation**

Urusai – Silent, Shut up

Wakatta Sa – I got it or I understand or I know it.


End file.
